The Tagging Game Moliver Style
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: I was tagged... multiple times. That song story thing where you listen to your iPod and write a 'story' while listening. Moliver song-fics with a hip-hop flare!


A/N: I was tagged. Three times! I apologise, but my iPod really limits what type of stories I can write. It is almost exclusively rap music. British Rap is taking over, but I don't think 'F the Hook' by Skinnyman would really inspire me to write Moliver.

I also apologise that I only have six of the ten. It is something right? Five Moliver, one Mannah (so basically six Moliver). All of these are some nice smooth hip-hop and R&B songs that can make you think of the beautiful relation ship that the characters Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart have. I am not going to tag anyone partly because I'm too lazy, partly due to the fact that it would probably be tough to find anyone that has not been tagged.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney and the songs are retained by the artists and their producers.

* * *

_With You_ by Chris Brown

Oliver Oken looked at Miley Stewart and thought of how much she meant to him. She was incredibly beautiful and was so classy, such a great person. Over the past few months, it had been apparent that Miley thought of him as much as he thought of her. He knew that he didn't need anything fancy; he didn't need cars, money, or anything if he had her by his side. He had promised her after talking for a while that he would always be there for her, forever and ever. He would do anything for her, and had finally told her. Her brilliant smile had showed him that she felt the same. If he ever lost her, he didn't know what he would do. She was the best part of his day. She was everything to him. Every time they hugged, every time they talked, every time they gave each other a kiss on the cheek, he felt as if he was falling in love with her.

"What do you want to do the rest of your life Oliver?" she asked him. He smiled in response.

"I want to be with you."

* * *

_No One_ by Alicia Keys

Miley looked over at her best friend, Oliver Oken and smiled to herself. She enjoyed his presence. As long as he was around, everything was going to be all right. It didn't matter what any one said, that it might ruin their friendship, might make things awkward, nothing any one said could get in the way of how she felt for him. When she was feeling low, when her heart felt it was broken into a million pieces, she always had him. He was her rock, her one solid, always constant thing in her life that kept her together.

She smiled again as she thought of so many people that didn't have someone like Oliver in their lives. Some people were so upset or bitter over not having someone like him in their lives they often would try and break such great relationships up, tell her that it would never last, that he didn't feel anything for her. It didn't matter though because no one could change the way she felt for him the day she met him, the way she felt for him now, and the way she would always feel for him. No one.

* * *

_Let Me Love You_ by Mario

I just don't understand. You can clearly tell. You know all his stories are lies. You know he doesn't love you but you stick with him. I wouldn't do that. I would always be there for you. I _am_ there for you. You wouldn't have to worry about me. You should let me love you.

You're too beautiful. You don't understand _how_ beautiful you are. You're an unbelievable person. You would never have to worry about me. You deserve so much more. I want to show you how beautiful you are. I want to give you everything you want and need. Choose me over Jake! You know you deserve better.

I see you look at me. I know what you're thinking about when you look at the clock when he's gone and then look at me with that look.

With you and I there's nothing we can't do Miles. Let me show you what love really is. Let me love you Miley. You should let me love you.

* * *

_Don't Matter_ by Akon

He sits looking at her across in the limo. It's all in the tabloids.

Mike Standley the III and Hannah Montana??

She smiles, clearly knowing his thoughts. No body wants them together. First they attacked her, then they attacked him. They claim they can't work. They won't work.

It don't matter though, because they have each other.

She has every right to leave him though. He isn't a celebrity. It could hurt her rep. He has played up his 'gangsta' image a bit too much, sometimes playing the Hollywood ladies a bit too much. She refused though and put her head back onto his shoulder with a content smile.

The press thinks they won't work. They think that she's in with the wrong crowd. They don't, however, know him or her. Sure they might fight, sure they will fight, but they will fight for their right to love. To love each other. They don't care if every tabloid calls their relationship bad. It don't matter.

* * *

_So Sick_ by Ne-Yo

He groaned as he turned the dial of the radio and heard yet another. Enough with the love songs! It was as if every radio dee-jay was mocking him. He glanced over at his best friend who was currently becoming annoyed over his constant channel changing. He looked away and had to grit his teeth as he thought of how her precious 'Jake' was coming back today. Very soon too.

He was so sick of love songs. So tired of all the songs, so sad and slow, making him think of his pining over his best girl bud. Forcing him to think about her smile, her beautiful smile. Forcing him to think about how annoying and unrealistic these songs displayed love. He couldn't turn off the radio though.

Jake finally showed up and put his arms around her eyes. Miley slowly pulled his hands off, her gaze never leaving Oliver. With a bright smile at him, she grabbed his smoothie and turned around, dumping it on his head. She then grabbed Oliver's hand, pulling the stunned boy up and began pulling him with her to her house.

Love songs are quite catchy, Oliver thought with a smile.

* * *

_Pretty Girl_ by NB Ridaz

He gazed at his best girl bud and smiled. She looked back in confusion but smiled widely nonetheless.

Something about her just made him go mad. Something about her just confused him and blew his mind. She was incredibly pretty of course, but she made him feel in a way that no one else did. He just knew that he always wanted to be with her.

He didn't think he believed in love at first sight. When he first saw her, the new girl from Tennessee, her pretty face, her pretty smile, he couldn't help but get lost in her pretty eyes. When she had first come by his place to hang out with Lilly and him, his mother had looked on with a smile and nodded at him approvingly.

In the years he would talk to her, tell her his fears, his wants, everything. She made him happy. It was as if every day was his birthday when she was with him. She was beautiful inside and out.

She began appearing in his dreams after a few years of knowing her. She was still as beautiful as always. He finally asked her to take a walk with him. They hadn't known each other that long but he asked her for a kiss. She took his hand and hugged him, looking a little shy, but he insisted he was in love with her. He wanted to be with her. To his surprise, she was in love with him too. Now he was on his knee asking for her hand in marriage.

Something about her drives him made. Something about her blew his mind. Something about this pretty girl.

* * *

A/N: Please don't tag me again! This was tough enough as it is what with me working so much. Also, I would like to add that the 'story' involving the pairing of Mannah does not reflect my thoughts on the couple. I believe the press would love them together, as does anyone with a sane mind. :)

Cheers!


End file.
